Digital Werewolf
by Gaomon15
Summary: When a young Punk teen is involved with crime he is given a second chance when he receives a great power. the question is can he ditch his olds ways and use it for good or bad?


Chapter One – A Digital Full Moon

**Chapter One – A Digital Full Moon**

A light mist was hanging over the still young night. Within the deep city of New York laying in beat down streets, concerning noises of screams and shouts were roaring above fearful music. From the source of the white noise rouge men of many ages were running into the streets. In the house was a middle teen boy. He stood out from the crowd as he punched and kicked many around him. The fight waged on. Him against many. With continuous swings one by one guys were sent flying with cuts and bruise.

Grabbing him last by the scruff of the neck and pushing them face to face to teen snared. "Call me emo again and I'll kill you".

Throwing him to the floor amongst the blood and broken teeth the teen boy walked out into the streets with not a drop of blood on his clothes.

As he walked out he noticed an old man stood shocked not daring to move.

"Do I look like an emo" the boy said pointing to his light blue and dark tipped hair, which was in a spike up style. Then he gave a gesture revealing his clothes. He wore nothing on his upper body except a brown shoulder pad with a strap connecting to his belt. The shoulder pad was attached to a black sleeve going down his right arm. The sleeve went down to his knuckles where it was cut off to show off his brass knuckles with four large spikes sticking out from it. His leans were dark blue and had many rips. On the left thigh was a skull and cross bones embroidered on it. He had two knees pads and on his right had three large spikes sticking from it. He look was finished with large black boots.

The old man shook his head in forced agreement. "Thank you" the teen bowed and walked back down the street. Making his way down the street the boy noticed a small group of homeless men hanging over a fire.

"Hey room for one more"? The boy asked making his way to them.

"Hey there Garu" welcomed the oldest of the group holding out a bottle. Snatching the bottle the boy who was referred to as Garu took a mouthful of the drink and threw it back.

"Was that you who started it back there" said one of the other hobos. Garu just gave a snare and a nod. "Oh Garu we've spoken about this" said the oldest hobo again.

Garu turned to him quickly causing the old hobo to flinch. "You're not my father Jackson". And with that Garu turned away heading back down the street. Listening to the hobo shout back at him.

"You're a good kid really Garu. You can't hid that forever." The old hobo was replied with two fingers.

Garu was now centred in huge flashing lights and clubs all around him. Many people rushed by drunk and either chanting songs with another or stumbling other there own feet. Garu stopped by a large fierce looking man covered in scares. "What?" said the man staring into Garu. "What you mean what? I wanna see Boss". Garu shouted back making the man move to the side. "Just keep it cool little man" the guard commanded Garu. Garu made his way down a small ally covered in darkness. To both sides his shoulders were pressing against the slimy rock. As he got further down the walls closed in making Garu now have to walk sideways to fit. Finally reaching the end and not able to move Garu was facing a door.

"Gothensia" Garu shouted at the door. The handle shook to the side and as the door opened a huge room was revealed. Inside was a bar full of dangerous looking people most with missing limbs.

As Garu walked to the bar he searched the room seeing loners with twisted minds, speaking to them selves in whispers. Sitting himself down at the bar he called for the bar man. "Aren't you a little young to be in hear boy" the bar man spoke as he looked, croaked and menacing. "Aren't you a little ugly to be a bar man?" Garu replied making the bar man groan to himself. "I wanna see Boss". The barman responded to Garu and stumbled away to a near by phone. "Hey Boss. There's a kid hear for ya" Garu could hear a response from the other side but was too unclear what it said. "Ok, yeah, ok Boss" the bar man slammed down the phone "You can go see him now".

Garu leaped down from the bar and headed for the back room where Boss awaited him. "KNOCK KNOCK" Garu banged his fist against the door. He heard a small come in.

Opening the door Garu saw a large man dressed in a black and crimson suit sat behind a mahogany desk in a great chair.

"Where's boss"? Garu asked as he closed the door. "I'm here I'm here" came a squeaky Italian voice. Garu looked down to see coming out from another room was a small man standing at about 3 ft wearing a silver waist coat and black shirt underneath. Attached to his black trousers was a belt And two holsters on both sides with small silver pistols.

"So you got it yet Garu" asked the dwarf as he opened a draw. "Not yet boss" Garu replied as Boss took many throwing knifes of different styles from the draw and placed them on the inside and outside of his waist coat.

"Garu, Garu, Garu" he said patronisingly and slammed the draw shut. "You were supposed to have it for today".

"I know Boss, but" Garu was interrupted by a pointing of Boss's finger. As he spoke he slowly placed a knife with a hole at the end onto his finger.

"We don't have room for mistakes". Boss span the knife around his finger. "You need to learn the consequences emo" and with that he threw the knife at Garu.

The knife stopped, less then 1 cm away from Garu's eye as he caught it in mid air. "I'm not an EMO" Garu shouted and threw the knife towards Boss. The knife struck the dwarf in the hand and the desk. "GET HIM" Boss shouted as he pulled his hand free.

Garu ran out the office to see a crowd of murders and thieves ready with their weapons.

"Come on" Garu shouted as he ran at them. Gripping his fist tight Garu swung ripping a face with his brass knuckles. Kicking others with his boots attacked with studs he shredded all around him.

Dodging swings of swords and fist Garu countered with bone crushing punches. The office door which Garu ran out of and most of its wall smashed open as Boss guard tackled it through. The attackers stopped and opened a passageway for Boss.

"you made a big mistake boy" Boss laughed as he pulled out one of his silver pistols. As a shot was fired Garu grabbed someone near by using him as a shield. Boss fired repeatedly as Garu ran at him.

"Get him" Boss shouted to his giant guard. Garu threw the now dead shied at the guard knocking him back and escaped threw the wall which Boss smashed through.

Garu running at his most he could hear shouts being fired towards him and calls of Boss ordering his death.

Garu ran through the busy city crashing into people blocking his way. "he's here get him" he heard as he ran. Desperate to escape Garu climbed up a water pipe. "he's on the roof" the thugs shouted at him. Looking down Garu could see many suited men with silver pistols aiming for him. "Damn Boss's army" Garu cursed as he ran across the building. Jumping across roof to roof Garu was getting tired. Hiding himself Garu tried to rest.

After not so long he started to hear their footsteps coming for him. Getting to his feet once more Garu decided to ran. Skimming bullets from Boss's army as he ran Garu came to a stand still. He was looking over into darkness nothing was in front of him now but trees. He had reached the edge.

"Oh shit" he swore as he turned to see them closing in on him. "Don't move" they shouted at him with guns pointing. "Fuck you" Garu laughed and jumped of the edge into the trees.

As he fell he felt his body crash against the branches. His skin cutting from impact against the leaves. Then he came to a still as he landed to the ground. Not been able to move for a while Garu lay injured. Then hearing once more the calls of Boss and his men he struggled to get up. Getting to his knees he saw great lights flashing into his eyes from behind the trees.

With a groan of pain Garu got to his feet. "There, his over there" a loud voice echoed and before he could even move Garu was under a spotlight. "Looks like we finally got you" came a voice with a small outline. Garu slipped into his back pocket.

Men came closer to him. Garu lifted his hands and threw them down causing a large puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared Garu was gone "GET HIM" screamed Boss.

Garu ran with a huge limp. Every step was agony. They were getting closer and closer to him. As he came to a hill he could now see them about 20 meters behind. Running up the hill Garu slowly saw what he thought would be his last a huge full moon shining down onto him.

Getting to the top Garu turned to face the large group staring at him from the bottom. "Shoot me Boss" he shouted opening his arms out. From below Garu could see Boss's silver gun shimmer in the moon light. The few seconds that past seemed much longer as Garu shut his eyes waiting his death. He waited for what seemed too long and opened them to see the group of men scattering.

Confused what was going on Garu just laughed out loud. Then he noticed the moonlight seeming to get darker. He turned around slowly to see no moon what seemed to be a comet. A giant black ball of fire was streaming down the skies at Garu leaving scorch marks in the air from its path. Garu not knowing what to do stood and watch it head for him.

It came closer, but as it did Garu felt less scared. The strange comet like ball grew smaller as it came to Garu. Finally its journey stopped as it slowed down to Garu. The ball hovered in front of Garu and gave of blue smoke. The ball changed form and was revealed to Garu as a strange blue gas. Garu's hand came closer to touch it. His fingers fell into its cold exterior. The gas shot up Garu's arm. Now he was panicking and trying to pull his arm free. The gas expanded on to his chest. Garu scratched at it to remove it. The gas covered his entire upper body and started to spread to his legs. Garu fell to the ground in panic and pain. Rolling amongst the grass Garu felt the gas crawl above his neck and going to is face. Grabbing his hands around his face Garu let out a powerful scream. Suddenly as his entire body was covered it exploded into sparks and dust. Garu lay on his back and saw the blue glitter flutter down then disappear as it hit the grass.

Sitting up Garu felt normal again. Looking up he saw the moon was almost gone with nothing but a slight crescent.

Getting to his feet Garu shook off and rubbed his eyes.

"I guess its time for bed" he said to himself.


End file.
